runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Confederate Independent Systems
The Confederate Independant Systems is a Clan/Union Founded by Silvabane and other masked helpers during The Elders 3rd and final age in which later on The Elders was destroyed by corruption and selfishness, so The CIS has become a new empire and reign collecting up the lands of The Elders and working totally secretly and they are the people who have engineered The Elders military breakthroughs and the taking of sufficient lands for them, but with The Elders now gone they have been revealed an will hopefully help out those in dire need of protection, military help another important things such as engineering a war or a new POC or empire we are here to help and will hopefully boast a good reputation throughout the wiki and our Guilds will be well known. Engineering is the cause of what we now have in modern day clans, without it the clans would not be here. News and Recent happenings *Happy to say that the amazing Team Falcon has joined Kaiser Blade!--CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Zerouh has allied with The Blood Legion which makes him an diplomatic enemy and he and Farcrusader claim we are corrupted and our lust for power is absolute (which it is) but is strange because I don't recall ever being nasty or bad unless taken badly first by somebody else which technically makes Farcrusader corrupted for claiming that. --CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *We are at war with The Blood Legion because of his selfishness and offenses to allied clans (Kaiser Blade)--CIS Dictator Silvabane 13:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Silvabane and other masked Co-Operatives are getting needed trade routes and alliances-- *The CIS has been revealed throughout the wiki-- *Silvabane has engineered a plan on the newly gained empire-- History of the CIS The Clan history has dated back a long time, before the Age of The Elders and before Zerouh. It has been recorded and by Silvabane and if I told it's history I would go on forever, so I'll get straight to the point... It all started with the Elder Clan, a clan which was recently corrpted and destroyed although their page still stand to show who they were, But that was not until later... Silvabane agreed to a peace treaty concerning an old clan known as 'The Ancient Legacy' which soon afterwards was destroyed by corruption, The survivors came to Silvabane and asked if they could join them as a secret Clan of Strategists and Engineers Known as The Confederate Independent Systems or the CIS which had helped Silvabane in many ways and worked as a secret and Independent Confederacy. you may or may not know but they were the people behind the events and Empire conquering, But with The Elders destruction a small amount of people joined the CIS including Silvabane who is now the newly elected leader of the clan and so new history will be recorded. It continues... Dictatorship The Dictator is the leader of the clan. At the moment it is Silvabane. The Dictator's aim is to: *Treat everyone with dignity and respect and give them ranks if they deserve them. *Creating alliances. *Helping other clans battles and their empire. *Prove that he is the man for the job of dictator and is a good leader. The Guilds The Guilds of the Clan are what our members are part of, their chosen guild will be their main area of expertise and is suited to a specific job whether it's Engineering or even spying. Guild Of Combat The Guild of Combat, as it's name implies, is the overall fighting division made up of the bravest warriors. It currently has 3 subguilds. *The Guild of Melee: Must have 40 Attack/Strength/Defence. *The Guild of Ranged: Must have 40 Ranged. *The Guild of Magic: Must have 40 Magic. Guild Of Intelligence The Guild of Intelligence concerns itself with gathering information, creating strategies and spying on other clans. It currently has 2 subguilds. *The Guild of Spies: Must have at least one spare account, clever, and loyal to the CIS. *The Guild of Archivists: Must be dedicated to finding all sources of intelligence about the subject. Guild of Resources The Guild of Resources is made up of dedicated members, normally with relatively high skilling levels. It currently has 4 subguilds. *The Guild of Woodcutting: Must have at least 40 Woodcutting. *The Guild of Fishing: Must have at least 40 Fishing. *The Guild of Cooking: Must have at least 40 Cooking. *The Guild of Mining: Must have at least 40 Mining. CIS Traditions The CIS has a few traditions which are: *During meetings you are not allowed to wear anything other than a cape. *Respect higher ranks. *During Rank advancement to captain or general a ceremony is to take place. Alliances The CIS will use The Elders alliance chart and according to Silvabane will keep its original allies. Green Status:Effective And Stable Alliance. Blue Status:Good Aliance Amber Status:Alliance though further improvement required. Red Status:Shaky/Mutual alliance, on verge of war. *Ehtya's Empire--Blue Status *Kaiser Blade--Green Status *Questers--Blue Status *CORSAM--Green Status *Dark Justice--Green Status *The Oldest Times-Blue Status *Blue Dragons--Amber Status Enemies *Blood Legion The Blood Legion War The Blood Legion lead by Farcrusader recently offended and insulted our allies, Kaiser Blade, as well as taunting Team Falcon which almost started a war between the clans. After it being sorted out and Crusader being de-ranked he left in a stroppy fit and declared war on Kaiser Blade in which later on he gave up by saying it was an unfair fight, we then declared war on him and now according to The Guild of Spies he is planning yet another 'war' and I have positive views it will turn out in only one union's favour ... Ours. thumb|300px|left Category:The Confederate Independant Systems